A Day For Fools
by Ski000Girl
Summary: A private conversation between Sirius Black and James Potter is never innocent especially on the day before April Fools Day. And when Lily decideds that James deserves payback for every prank he's pulled, things may get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before the final Quidditch game of the season

It was the day before the final Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin as it had been for so many years. James Potter the captain and star chaser of the Gryffindor Team and his best mate Sirius Black a beater were sitting alone in the change room an hour before practice. Play sheets were spread all over the large centre table and James was scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment.

"Slow down buddy," Sirius said, "Or the parchment is going to catch on fire."

"Ha ha very funny Padfoot, why don't you shut your mouth and help me?"

"Why not? Well first off I don't feel like it and second I don't feel like it," Sirius chuckled.

"Go do something useful then, just please get out of my hair I have a ton of work to do."

Sirius wandered off in search of something else to occupy his time. Twenty silent minutes later James looked up from the table, finally done his work. He could not see Sirius anywhere. A few minutes later Sirius could be heard coming up the corridor from the showers and bathrooms.

"Look what I found," Sirius called.

James looked over to see Sirius pushing a wheelchair, "Where'd you get that from?" he asked.

"Found it," he said proudly, "In the back of the storage cupboard. Isn't it awesome?"

"What do you need it for?" James asked confused. Nobody had ever used a wheelchair at Hogwarts because if you broke a leg it could be mended right away or if you couldn't walk you were probably to sick to leave the Hospital Wing.

"Why don't we…" Sirius began.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The Change Room had filled up with an overly excited Gryffindor Team. The only people that were missing were the Captain and Sirius Black. At exactly 2 o'clock they strolled in, well Sirius strolled in and James rolled in. The whole team gasped in shock when they saw their captain in a wheelchair.

"What happened?" Julia Gerona the petit fifth year seeker asked.

"We were out doing some early laps," Sirius spun their story, "And our captain here got a bit distracted by a girl…"

Elisha Barker the sixth year chaser and Lily Evans' best friend rolled her eyes; she knew exactly who he was talking about.

Sirius continued on with his story anyways, "And so as he was looking over his shoulder he accidentally flew into the stands," he gave a little chuckle at the end.

"What's he saying?" Marcus Brown, Sirius' fellow beater asked his captain.

"I'm going to have to miss the game."

The whole team was in an uproar, their captain and best player missing the most important game of the season.

"How could you be so stupid?" Justin Casona the burly Keeper asked.

"I'm sorry guys," James shrugged his shoulders, "Apparently I bumped my head and Pomfrey said if I get jostled even a little bit I could suffer permanent brain damage."

"You blacked out mate for almost 10 minutes. That was no bump," Sirius added.

"So why are you in a wheelchair?" Ian Wondier asked.

"Oh well I'm not supposed to be out of the hospital wing but Pomfrey and I made a compromise, if I go in this I could leave."

"Well just stand up and grab your broom," Marcus suggested.

"I wish I could, but she put a permanent sticking charm on it. I can't move until she releases me," James grumbled.

"Oh that sucks, can't you do something?" Elisha asked.

"You don't know how much I wish I could," James responded, "I've tried everything to get my rear end out of this chair but nothing works."

"So who's going to be the third chaser?" Ian asked.

"You all remember Mia Pandora?" James asked with confidence.

"No bloody way," Elisha swore, "Am I playing with her."

Elisha and Mia had a sticky past. Elisha's boyfriend of the time had apparently cheated on her with Mia and Elisha caught them together in a broom cupboard. If that wasn't bad enough Mia was only in third year and couldn't play Quidditch if her life depended on it, although she had tried out every year because she was one of those people that thinks they're amazing at everything.

"You have got to be kidding?" Marcus said, "What about Tim or Janelle. Hell even Rodney was better than her."

"I tried, nobody else would do it," James shrugged, "So what I need you guys to do is play your normal game. The only reason she is playing is because we need seven players. That doesn't mean we actually have to involve seven in the game."

The team didn't get to finish their discussion because the change room door opened and in waltzed Mia, "Sorry I'm late everyone, I got a bit side tracked on my way here," she said in her high pitched voice.

"Yeah right, and she just happened to spread lipstick from ear to ear," Justin muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Mia glared at him and then went over and started to change into a Quidditch Robe.

"So what did I miss?" she asked, "Nothing to important I hope."

"No not really," James said patiently, "Just a pep talk."

"Oh darn, those are my favorite things. Do you think you could possibly do it again?"

"Okay team out to the pitch," Sirius cut in, "Chop, chop. Until James is fit to play again I will be the captain up in the air."

Once the team had excited the change room and Mia had scurried off after them in a tizzy Sirius turned to James and said, "You coming out?"

"Yeah, this should be interesting to say the least," James rolled towards the doorway to the pitch and Sirius followed close behind.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

To the say the practice went well would be an enormous lie. It went horribly. Elisha and Mia bickered the whole time until Elisha flew over to Mia who was already unsteady on her broom and gave her a push. Most Quidditch Players would have been able to recover easily and stay on their broom but Mia couldn't. The only reason she didn't fall to her death was because James slowed her fall from the ground so Sirius and Ian could fly up and catch her.

After that incident James yelled at everyone to get their butts into the change room. After a quick speech everyone headed to the showers. Mia was the first to leave the Change Rooms and the team sighed in relief when they came out from their extended showers.

"I thought she'd never shut up," Marcus said.

"You have got to be kidding me Cap.?" Julia said, "We don't have a chance with her on the pitch. A butterfly distracts her that how stupid she is."

"And her coordination," Ian added, "My Gramma could play better than her."

James held up his hand and the room silenced instantly, "I know guys. You don't know how much I wish this didn't have to be. But…" there it was the big but, "I want you guys to go out their and play like you always do, to the best of your ability. I also know that your guys' ability is pretty good. Much better than the Slytherin's I might add. So go get a goodnights rest, have a good meal and please nobody else get hurt. Finally set your minds to it that this is our win. We're going to hold the cup after this. Not those filthy Slytherin gits."

A cheer rang out and Justin even clapped.

"I'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow morning."

The team left one by one and eventually it was only James and Sirius left.

"So what do we do if they go to Pomfrey and demand that you play?" Sirius asked.

"You get to her first and get her on our side," James replied simply.

"Easier said than done," Sirius muttered.

"Then I suggest you get going quickly. I'll meet you back up in the common room."

Sirius shuffled out of the room and James sighed, it was going to be a long night of interrogation and tears about why he wasn't playing.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

The following morning the school was abuzz with excitement and disappointment. Disappointment on the Gryffindors part because it hadn't taken long for the news to reach them that their captain was not playing. Half of the Gryffindor House had marched up to the Hospital Wing in protest but thankfully Sirius had gotten to Madam Pomfrey first and she was prepared for the angry troupe of Gryffindors.

Down on the pitch the stands were full by 10:30 and everyone was out to watch the game. The Slytherins were having a great time yelling rude comments at the Gryffindors and the Gryffindors weren't taking it lightly.

At exactly eleven o'clock, fourteen players of green and red flew out into the air to wild cheers. After the warm up laps each team gathered in their end to have a quick talk. The game was about to begin much to the horror of the Gryffindor supporters. Some had hoped that it was only an April Fools Joke but as the teams lined up they realized that, that was not the case.

The balls were just nearing their release when a commotion could be scene in the far corner of the pitch and then chanting could be heard, getting louder and louder, "Potter, Potter, Potter!"

James flew out onto the pitch and up to his team. The stands were almost vibrating by now from people's excitement. James said something to Mia who turned around and flew away in a huff. James Potter was back in the game. With a swish of his wand words flew out into the sky.

Happy April Fools Day

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

Gryffindor won the game, although just barely. Julia managed to catch the snitch to bring the victory home 260-220. It was an intense and well played game. Afterwards James Potter barely made it out alive between the people wanting to congratulate him and the majority of them who wanted to kill him for scarring them. Needless to say it was not an April Fools Day to be forgotten.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n So what did you guys think. There should be another chapter coming soon so please review. I really want to know what you guys thought. Pretty please with a cherry on top and Triple Chocolate Cookie. Thank you 


	2. Chapter 2

Lily raced down the girl's staircase. She needed to catch up with him so they could talk. It wasn't going to be an easy conversation but it was necessary.

"James," she called across the crowded Common Room. The noise of everyone babbling drowned out her voice because he didn't turn around. Instead he continued over to the portrait hole and stepped through. Lily pushed her way through the crowd of bodies and once in the clear hurried after James.

"James," she called out to her boyfriend again just as he was about to turn the corner. He heard her this time and so he stopped and turned to face her.

"Hey," he grinned, seeing her always brightened his mood no matter what had or was happening.

She stopped once she got to his side and grabbed his hand, "James I need to talk to you."

"Okay talk," he said joyfully, he loved hearing the sweet melody of her voice, "But make it quick, I'm meeting the guys for some Quidditch."

"Not here," she breathed, "Come on," she pulled his hand and led him into an empty classroom. When they were safely in the room Lily pointed her wand at the door and muttered a locking spell. The smile had long since disappeared off of James' face, he knew something wasn't right.

Lily gracefully glided over to him and pointed at the chair that was between them, "You may want to sit."

James obeyed and once he was sitting as comfortably as he could in the hard backed chair he tried to pull Lily down onto his lap. She squirmed out of the way and began to walk around the room. First she trailed her fingers through the dust that had gathered on the desk tops, and then she wandered over to the tall windows and stared out at the lovely early spring morning. She could just see off in the distance the Quidditch pitch and some people flying around on brooms. James had his broom with him so it was obvious where he had been headed before she interrupted him.

Lily wrung her hands and then pulled them through her hair. She had known this would be difficult but she hadn't predicted that it would be this hard.

James stood up and walked cautiously over to his terrified girlfriend, "Tell me," he whispered, "Nothing will make me love you any less," his arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Her hot breath left a patch of condensation on his neck. She was shaking with nerves and he tried to calm her down. It worried him, usually she didn't have trouble saying anything.

"James," she whispered.

"What baby? Tell me, you'll feel better."

"I've screwed up," the tears started to fall. They landed on the shoulder of his shirt and left soaked into the fabric, he didn't care something was wrong and it worried him.

"Tell me," it was not going to be easy.

"James I'm so, so sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am. Please don't hate me."

They were now curled up on the floor, leaning against one of the desk legs and she was rocking back and forth. James felt powerless, he knew she needed to say whatever it was that was bothering her but there was no way he could get her to spit it out.

He held her until she had calmed down, he knew he had to show her that he was there for her. Eventually she would trust him and tell him. Until then he wasn't going anywhere.

When the tears had all been cried out Lily loosened her grip around James and looked him in the eye, "James," she whispered, "I'm pregnant," there it was out.

James had figured it would be something like this but he could have never guessed the next thing that came out of her mouth, "And it's not yours."

As soon as she said this is heart shattered. When she said she was pregnant his heart had almost leapt, they loved each other to have a baby and they would be graduating in about two months. Although when he heard it wasn't his, his mind jumped instantly to what he was going to do to that poor sucker that thought he could lay a hand on his girlfriend.

It was now James' turn to stand up and pace. He knew he had promised not to be mad, but that was before he knew what was going on.

"You don't hate me do you?" she whimpered.

"No of course not Lily," inside though he was seething. How could somebody do this to her? To him?

"When?" he managed to say calmly.

"Over Christmas Break."

"No when did you find out?"

"About a month ago," she stumbled over her words, "I didn't know how to tell you."

That meant she was probably four months along. He figured that she would be showing quite soon so that was why she had finally caved in and told him.

He walked over to her and gave her a hug, "We'll get through this, I love you."

She nodded solemnly.

"I need to go," he said in a rush. Another wave of anger had begun to ripple through him and he hated that feeling. He needed to get onto his broom and race through the air, hundreds of feet in the air. If not somebody was going to get hurt. If he stayed with Lily much longer god forbid it could be her he took his anger out on and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did that.

As he was striding across the room with his broom over his shoulder he heard Lily ask him something.

"What?" he spun around.

"Please don't tell anyone, I'm not ready for that yet."

"Fine."

As the door closed behind him his mind began to race. Who was the father? He had forgotten to ask her that. Running through the castle he made it out to the pitch in record time. Mounting his broom with the skill of that not many people had he kicked off and rose quickly into the air. Only when the people soaking up the sun by the lake were little dots did he stop. He hovered there for a few seconds and then went into a steep dive, pulling up just before he smashed at full speed into the earth.

"James, mate what do you think you're doing?" Sirius came racing over to him, "You trying to kill yourself?"

"That would be nice," he scowled he couldn't tell anybody he had promised Lily, but Sirius wasn't just anybody. Was he?

After a battle with himself he decided for the first time in his life he was not going to tell Sirius. He felt horrible, they never kept anything from each other. Then again this wasn't about him, it was about Lily and she had specifically asked him to keep his overly large mouth closed.

As dinner time approached the Marauder's headed back into the castle to change. Safely in their dorm they began to talk about the prank they were about to pull on the school. It was April Fool's Day but James had not been in the mood for any of the petty pranks that people had been pulling all day. His mind had been stuck on one unpleasant thing all day.

"Earth to James come in," Sirius waved his hand in front of James' face and pulled Jame back to reality, "About time you returned to our world. Did you have a nice trip?" Sirius joked.

"Shut up Black," James picked himself up off the bed and stormed out of the room. If this kept up he was going to be suicidal in a matter of hours.

"What's with him?" he could hear Peter ask not as quietly as he had intended.

James didn't know how Lily had kept quite about it for a month. Three hours of this and he felt like he was about to explode.

Elisha Barker, Lily's best friend rounded the corner and saw James about to kick the wall.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Cap," she said, "Stone and bone don't mix very well."

James held back a growl.

"Did you hear?" she asked quietly, "Or should I say did she tell you?"

"You know?"

"Of course I know. I knew right away, no offense to you."

"You have got to be kidding me," James growled.

"Yeah well," Elisha shrugged.

"Who's the father?" James managed to sputter out quietly as to not let anybody else hear.

"You mean you're…wow," Elisha let out a long and slow whistle, "I'm sorry I didn't know that. I just assumed you were. Wow."

"Damn her," he said, "What is wrong with her."

"James I'm really sorry."

"Yeah whatever."

"Are you going down to dinner now?"

"Why not, I've got nothing else better to do."

"Are you and Lily still together then or did you break up?" Elisha probed.

"Not yet."

"James please don't. She's heartbroken as it is. She doesn't need you to leave her on top of it all. Forgive her, she loves you with all her heart she just made a mistake. You can't tell me you haven't done that before."

"I've got to go Elisha," James said.

"Wait I thought we were heading to supper?"

"I'll see you down there."

As James raced away he didn't see the smile appear on Elisha's face, nor did he see the girl he was looking for walk out of the classroom beside where they just were.

James raced throughout the whole school looking for Lily but he didn't find her. Giving up he decided that he should go get some dinner and with luck he would find her there.

Inside the Great Hall Lily was sitting next to Elisha and they were chatting over their plates of food. James slid in between them and turned to Lily, pushing Elisha off the end of the bench in the process, "I'm really sorry about how I acted," he said as Elisha stood up rubbing her back, "And I want you to know that I'm here for you. We'll get through this, together."

"James, I don't think so. I think that we need some time, you need some time. You don't know what you're saying. It would be best for both of us if we don't continue on," she turned back to her plate and tried to hide her tears. Knowing this was the time to leave but not being able to admit that it was over between them it took until Elisha tapped him on the shoulder and shook her head for him to finally get up. As he was walking away he said, "I love you Lily, don't forget that."

With no appetite anymore James headed back to the Common Room. He passed the Marauder's on the way. They were heading down to prank the whole school as they ate.

"I'm not coming guys. Why do you even bother they all know something's going to happen. I was just in there, they're all sitting on the edge of their seats because they know there is always a prank. It's not funny anymore."

Sirius' face fell his eyes went big, "What happened to you mate, Lily tell you to get lost?" he said it as a joke but when he saw the look of pain on James' face he quickly tried to iron out what he had just said, "I mean…"

"Forget it Sirius, its over. She told me that she needed space. Go have you're fun, I'll be in bed," he wandered off in the opposite direction of everyone else. The Marauder's stood in the corridor with shocked looks on their faces. They had always thought that the one couple that could survive anything was James and Lily. Apparently they were wrong.

After supper the Common Room filled up again. Everyone was talking about the absents of an April Fool's Day Prank. Maybe after the one last year the Marauder's had run out of ideas. It pained everyone to think of that. Instead of pulling the prank of the year the Marauder's had followed James to make sure he didn't jump off the Astronomy Tower, or try to drown himself in his water glass, or suffocate himself with his socks, things he had tried to do when Lily had previously turned him down.

They had managed to keep James in the Common Room although he had fought that as well. Every time the portrait hole had opened James' had looked up expectantly but his face had fallen when it was only a first year girl or a third year boy entering. Only when the room had darkened as the sun set outside did the person he want to see come through the hole. Lily stepped lightly through the hole and padded across the floor. She was trying to avoid James' he could tell by the way she didn't move her head from looking directly forward. Sirius walked up to her and blocked her path, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to bed not that that's any of your business. Now would you move." It was an order not a request, but still one that Sirius didn't follow. He didn't like taking orders from anyone. Instead he reached out and grabbed a hold of Lily's arm. She tried to fight him off but he was bigger and stronger than her. He dragged her protesting body over to the couch by the fire and dropped her next to a depressed James and said, "You aren't leaving hear until you guys kiss and make up. Nothing can be that bad that you wouldn't even make eye contact with each other. Start talking."

Sirius sat down across from them and stared at them expectantly. To his surprise Lily turned away from James and curled up into the side of the couch. James continued to stare at his hands, not looking at anybody.

Eventually Sirius, the man with little patience stood up and said, "What is wrong with you, start talking before I have to make you talk?"

Lily was the first to cave. She turned to James and placed her hand on his arm. The difference in temperatures made him jump and turn to face her, "James," she said quietly almost as if she was asking for permission to continue on.

"I'm sorry about everything that I said and I think that you should know…"

"What should I know?" James shot back.

Lily jumped back in alarm but then composed herself and continued talking, "I think that you should know that you don't take a prank very well. Happy April Fool's Day," she grinned but then stood up and stepped far enough away so she wasn't within arms reach of James.

"What?" he asked, as confused look was on his face.

"You are incredible," she muttered, "Dumb ass, I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?"

"I'm not," she grinned.

Realization finally dawned on James and he jumped up and raced to Lily's side, "My goodness, you scared me there. Don't ever do that again."

"Personally I think you deserved it, you've pranked me for years. The pay back has only begun," she smirked at him as the whole Common Room watched on, wondering what Lily Evans had done to James Potter.

The Hogwart's rumor mill jumped into immediate action because by darkness the whole school knew that Lily Evans had managed to prank one of the Marauders and everyone was excited.

xxx.:.x.:.xxx

a/n well the ending kinda sucked. I think at least, but what do you think. Please review. I haven't had much feed back from this story and I really want to write more for it because I enjoy writing it but without you're support this will be the last chapter. So if you want it to continue please review. thanks


End file.
